Making A Right Out Of A Wrong
by darkgirl3
Summary: When Tyler comes to the door after Caroline was rescued in Daddy Issues she still slams the door, but does he leave or does he make her see how sorry he really is. Enjoy


**AN: I do not own anything about this. Redo of Daddy Issues Tyler doesn't leave after Caroline slams the door. **

**Making A Right Out Of A Wrong**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

He knew she hated him more than likely, but Tyler didn't care. He didn't leave her door step and when she walked away he walked inside the house. If she wanted to punch him, hit him, he wouldn't care if she slapped him. Anything, but throwing their friendship away because he couldn't loose her. He had screwed up and he had to fix this fast.

"What part of we're done don't you get?" Caroline shouted when Tyler walked in the house. She should have locked the door but she just couldn't. She wanted him to be there so badly, to be the one holding her right now. She hurt all over and the only one that could make her better was him. It was the secret reason why she turned Stefan down on his company.

"I'm sorry, I screwed up, you can hate me if you want, but I can't leave," Tyler said standing in front of her after he locked the door. He didn't need Jules or Brady coming here and getting inside. It was his way of making sure she was safe. They wouldn't need an invite into her house like a vampire would.

Caroline glared at him before she told him to leave again. She was begging him to stay inside where he couldn't hear her. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her and tell her it would be okay. She needed his arms around her in one of their hugs. She'd been there for him, now she needed him to be here. She wanted to fall apart in his arms right now, but another part wanted to slap him so hard.

"No, I won't leave," Tyler said back hoping that she wanted him to stay instead of go. "Tell me to stay, say it," he wouldn't leave if she didn't, but knew what she wanted. He was her best friend and he'd almost destroyed that friendship they'd built.

Caroline shook her head, she couldn't say it, but she walked off not telling him to leave again, either. She wanted to get the rest of the splinters out. She needed a shower to get the Vervian off of her skin. It burned like holy water was supposed to, but didn't. Tyler went after her turning her around, he knew she had told him no the night before. Tonight was different though, it just had to be different. Even if she didn't want go there he wanted to hold her.

He kissed her like he did the night before, avoiding the splinters in her neck as he moved his hand to cup her face. He pulled away wanting to tell her he was sorry again. He didn't say anything though; instead he led her to her bedroom upstairs. Once she was sitting again he took the tweezers she had working on getting the splinters out.

Caroline moved her hair letting him help, she wanted to yell at him more, but she didn't have the strength. The Vervian had made her weak, but it didn't mean she couldn't try and be strong. She just didn't want to fake that in front of him. "I lied, I don't want to throw it away, I wanted you to help me," she said trying not to cry. She'd wanted him to save her, to be the one taking her home, and even kicking Brady's ass. She kept seeing him there doing all of that, he'd only done one out of the three.

He could see the pain in her eyes; he'd seen it when he froze too. She had been counting on him and he just let her down. He took her hand in his getting the last few splinters out. He didn't know if she needed help with the Vervian but he'd offer when he was done here. The wolf wanted to clean the blood off of her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler put the tweezers down once all of the splinters were out. He looked into her eyes knowing that she was hurt. Brady had tortured her to get him there, it wasn't right for them to take her. It wasn't right for her to be traded like he was a prize. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I was hurt, I just never thought they'd do that to get me," he said trying to comfort her, he didn't deserve her forgiveness right now not after that.

"I know you're sorry, Tyler, but you froze, you…" she got up moving away glad to be free of the splinters. She'd already gotten the bullets out in the cage before he got in there. She wrapped her arms around herself letting the tears fall. She'd wanted to be in his arms last night. She had wanted to keep kissing him, why did she have to be the one that had a clear head. "You have to go home," if he kept sitting there she was going to end up not taking a shower alone.

"I am not leaving you," he left her once and she got kidnapped and almost killed. He could smell the dried blood all over her, it was hers. It was driving the wolf inside of him crazy, it wanted to taste her. The wolf had a desire to clean her of the blood and Vervian to make her better. It didn't want to kill her though, just taste. Caroline wasn't with anybody, he had an opening because she was single.

Caroline felt his hands on her as they pulled her jacket from her. It was probably destroyed, but she'd look at it later. The spots on her neck where he'd taking the splinters out were almost completely healed now. She couldn't do this, but she wanted to so badly, she had no will power to stop him. She whimpered as his lips moved over her neck.

Tyler waited for her objection, but she was moaning and whimpering instead. He gently moved the shirt from her skin. The dried blood made it stick to her skin, but she only made sounds of pleasure. He made sure he caused her no more pain. Caroline gasped when he tore the shirt away once it was loose of the dried blood. She had her jeans and under clothes left on, her shoes already gone earlier before he showed up.

The shirt was already destroyed so he ripped it away from her body tossing it on the floor. He pulled her bra down as he continued kissing her neck, moving to her shoulders and arms. Caroline whimpered as the straps of her bra fell down as he undid the clasps with one hand. The bra landed at her feet before he cupped her breasts holding them both, one in each hand.

She moaned as he licked the blood away, she couldn't believe it was going here. Anybody else would think what he was doing was insane, gross, repulsive, but not her. He was cleaning away not just the blood, but the Vervian. Her skin felt better with each kiss and lick of his lips and tongue.

She'd been furious with him just fifteen minutes ago, now she wanted to be on her back with him above her. Caroline closed her eyes feeling the heat of his hand covered her, now hot, skin. He'd warmed her up from the cold she had felt earlier. His hands took the Vervian away as well melting any remains causing it to leave.

Tyler moved his hands over her stomach working at her jeans as he moved to the other side of her neck. He took care of cleaning the blood away from there as well. "Tyler," she said his name so softly, if he didn't have his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't' have heard her.

He kissed down her back moving her jeans down to her ankles as he did so. Caroline stepped out of them before she turned around. He kissed her lips moving his hands over her sides as she wrapped hers around him.

The anger inside of her, that she felt, melted away with the tears that fell from her eyes. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and down to her neck. He wanted to make it okay again, he wanted the pain that he'd unintentionally caused to leave her, and for her to know he loved her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline pushed his jacket off him letting it fall to the floor. She moaned feeling his lips move down to her breast. The blood that dried there he cleaned away as if it had never happened. She felt his lips around her nipple causing her to gasp out again holding him there. She held him there arching her back letting him suck more of her nipple.

Tyler moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment that he had the other. He wasn't going to leave her until she forced him out the door. Even then he'd beg her to stay if he had to because he almost lost her. He loved her so much, she was there for him and he returned the favor but just watching and not acting. Caroline whimpered feeling his tongue swirl around her nipple before it ran between her breasts.

When he started kissing her lips again she took hold of his shirt pulling it off tossing it away. She took in his torso noticing him for the first time. She had seen him two nights before, but it was different, he'd been vulnerable. Now she could look and not feel guilty about it. Anything she'd thought about over twenty minutes before about throwing him out was gone.

She kissed and nipped at his neck never breaking his skin though. Tyler held her to his neck letting her have her turn. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to stand though. He was already turned on, and if she kept going they'd end up on the floor. He wouldn't mind though because he'd have her in his arms, he'd be inside of her, and finally be able to say she was his. The Vervian was defiantly wearing off though because she was getting her strength back.

Caroline pulled away from his neck kissing him again, but her mind and heart was having a debate. One said to stop before they went too far and the other was begging her to just ignore the other side. Her heart was winning though because she wanted to feel Tyler inside of her. She wanted to be surrounded in his heat while his hands moved over her.

Her name came from him as she worked at his jeans before pushing them down. She took his boxers down with them. He kicked them away along with his boots before he picked her up. She had smiled seeing his hardened cock; he defiantly had what she'd thought he would.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline didn't have to ask where they were going. She already knew his destination, which was the bed. He laid her down on the edge of her bed getting on his knees in front of her. He pulled her farther down so her bottom was hanging over slightly.

Caroline watched him the best she could as he kissed her inner thigh. He could already smell her as he took her in. She was beautiful and he told her as much too hearing her moan after he said it. Caroline let her head fall back on the bed feeling his hot breath against her folds. His words sent shivers down her shine.

He put her leg over his shoulder before bending down darting his tongue inside of her. She cried out arching up feeling his hot tongue against her opening. He was hot there too she knew from when he was kissing her last night. She wanted to know if his cock would be hot too as it claimed her body.

He moved up sucking her clit into his mouth swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves. Caroline gripped the bed, it felt like hot heat against her. She let his name fall from her lips bucking before he held her still. He couldn't undo what had been done, but he could give her what she deserved, the promise he would never hesitate again.

Caroline cried out barely registering what he'd promised before she was going over. She'd never felt this good before. She didn't know if it was because it was Tyler or the fact she was a vampire now. It was the first time she'd cum since she'd started hanging out with him. She never could finish, she was always frustrated. She blamed it on him because she walked in on him before he'd turned that one morning and he'd been naked under the covers.

Tyler lifted her up until her head was resting against her pillows. He moved over her looking into her eyes, "I never hated you, I was hurt you didn't help, but I won't regret this," Caroline said moving her hands over his arms feeling his muscles. "I already forgave you," she added before she sat up some meeting him for another kiss.

Tyler kissed her back pulling her as close to him as he could get her without being inside of her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He would always feel it because he didn't act when he could have. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," he said, but he took it because he wanted it just as much as he thought he shouldn't have it.

Caroline moved her legs farther apart looking up at him. She met his gaze giving him silent permission to take her body. He kissed her moving into position before he took her body as his, claiming it in the last possible way he could. She whimpered as he moved slowly into her, he didn't want to hurt her. She'd already had enough of that for one night.

Caroline moved her hands over his back bending her legs at the knees making her self tighter around him. Tyler groaned in pleasure resting his head against her shoulder. She was so cool against him and he loved it. He moved his hands over her sides pulling half way out then thrusting back in. She couldn't believe how right it felt to be with him.

She moved with him every time he thrust in she met him. The Vervian was almost gone from her body, she was sure he'd taken care of it. It felt like ages since she had been with anybody. Being with Tyler felt right, like it was where she belonged and had supposed to have been for some time. He wasn't going annoyingly slow or fast like her past experiences he was moving at the right speed.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler kissed her throat growling against her skin. She bucked back against him as the vibration ran through her body. She wanted to things to go back to the way they had been hours ago, but it never would. However, something told her that as long as he was there she'd never feel pain again. It wasn't sex; he was loving her, making love to her. She would have laughed months ago to think of being here with Tyler. Now she just held to him as he quickened his pace slightly.

She closed her eyes wrapping her legs around his waist. He rocked back and forth hearing her moans and whimpers. She could hear his heart beat quickening as he moved with her. Tyler kissed her trailing the kisses down to her neck. He had an over whelming urge to bite her as he felt his orgasm taking over. Caroline arched up against him feeling the bubble burst inside of her. She held onto his arms letting her legs fall as he thrust quickened.

He bit down on his lip avoiding her neck because he refused to hurt her. Caroline turned her head feeling her fangs against her lips. She whimpered as he continued thrusting spilling into her. Her hands moved over his back before she kissed his neck. He could feel her fangs, but she wasn't applying enough pressure to break the skin.

He rolled over on his back pulling her with him as he kissed her lips. Caroline smiled feeling his tongue move against her teeth. He wasn't turned off by them, it was actually nice. He looked at her seeing the red veins running to her eyes. The clear tears she'd cried earlier had turned blood red. He kissed her cheek smearing the tears.

He didn't need blood to survive like a vampire did, but the wolf inside of him liked it. It was one of those things about being a werewolf. It would always be inside of him, but he fought the urges he had. The first time he saw a deer after triggering the curse the wolf wanted to chase it down and kill it. That thought didn't even make him sick anymore. It did scare him though because he didn't want to hurt any one or anything.

Caroline raised her hand to his lips cleaning the blood there from when he kissed her. She felt blissed and content with him. Her body had shaken with release as she'd gone over just minutes before. She couldn't move if she had to right now. She looked at him with a smile, he had taken her to a place she hadn't been before. She'd had sex; she'd fucked, but never this before.

"You didn't leave, even when I slammed the door in your face," Caroline said, he'd taken that wrong and made a right out of it. He hadn't backed down even though she'd shut him out. He'd known that she was upset and didn't leave. He made her confront it instead and she had. It had led them to right here and now holding each other in her bed.

"I couldn't leave, you looked devastated, I caused that pain, I wanted to protect you, like you wanted to protect me," Tyler said, she was always doing that, protecting him. He had Caroline to get through this; he didn't need anybody else to help him. Especially, not the ones that hurt her like they had. If he could he'd rip out their hearts.

She kissed him snuggling up against him, they could deal with the rest later, and right now they had each other. It wasn't just a best friend's friendship; it was more now than before. He held her falling asleep beside her glad that he had stayed. When they woke up they'd get that shower she'd planned on before he'd kissed her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**THE END**

**AN: sorry took so long for another my muse was battling me on what to write. **


End file.
